


Love Is On The Radio

by clauxx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:39:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clauxx/pseuds/clauxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hollywood Nights’ best player, Derek Hale, and infamous drummer of The Sparks, Stiles Stilinski, contacted us this week to set up an interview. What they wanted to talk about? Their relationship!"</p><p>Or the one where my lovely wife sexonfire24 made me a gifset and tumblr user srickeral asked me to write a fic for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is On The Radio

**Author's Note:**

> I was prompted to write a fic for this lovely [gifset](http://hoechlinslapsdylansbutt.tumblr.com/post/108095028897/sterek-au-famous-couple-coming-out-to-you-my) and I decided to make it in a different way. I am sorry it is short, but I actually liked the outcome. Hope you do as well.

_2015’s It Couple will blow your mind with cuteness_

_We have already speculated about their significant others, about their friendship and closeness. Some of you even created a name for their ship. This week they put all of our doubts to rest and were pretty clear: they are together, have been for a while and do not plan on breaking up anytime soon._

_Hollywood Nights’ best player, Derek Hale, and infamous drummer of The Sparks, Stiles Stilinski, contacted us this week to set up an interview. What they wanted to talk about? Their relationship!_

_You can read the transcript from our interview above._

**_So, you guys met last year, right? Was it love at first sight?_ **

**_SS:_ ** _We just clicked, from the first moment; it was crazy, you know? Didn’t matter that he was a guy, or that he don’t have a singular musical bone in his body, we’re just meant to be._

 **_DH:_ ** _We did click from the very first moment, but we did not realise our feelings right away. It took a few months._

 **_SS:_ ** _Talk for yourself, I was completely sold on you as soon as I put my hands on your amazing abs._

**_Stiles making you blush is something that happens a lot or is it just because we are here?_ **

**_SS:_ ** _Oh, no. It happens all the time. He gets all hot and bothered every time I make any kind of innuendo. It’s cute._

 **_DH:_ ** _He drives me insane some days. But on the other hand if I am sad, I just have to look at him and it all goes away. I always get lost on him, like we’re in a room full of people and we just have to look at each other, and there’s just us, and no one else._

 **_SS:_ ** _Now you’re the one making me blush._

**_What made you guys decide it was time to come public with your relationship?_ **

**_DH:_ ** _Honestly, we have been thinking about it for some time now. But we wanted to take it slow and see if we were going to work out or not. We didn’t want it to be just another tabloid story. We wanted it to be about us. So we took our time, and now we are comfortable with sharing this part of us, of our lives with our fans._

 **_SS:_ ** _We want to be able to go to lunch and hold hands and just do what every couple does. But we knew that if we came public with it from the start we wouldn’t be able to be ourselves. Not to be rude, but you guys would be all over us, and we didn’t want that. We wanted to get to know each other and enjoy our relationship without the burden of fame._

**_And why did you decide to do an interview instead of letting yourself be photographed somewhere?_ **

**_SS:_ ** _Because this is our lives. If we had let ourselves be photographed, everyone would be talking about it without actually knowing us. You would be able to sell whatever story you want. This way we are taking control of our lives. We are here to say that we are together, we are happy and there is nothing wrong with that. I did not change a bit, and neither did Derek. We are still the same guys you saw at a concert or a match last week._

 **_DH:_ ** _We want to be able to control this aspect of our live. We want to make some difference. We want for kids to be able to look at us and see that you can still do what you like –it doesn’t matter if it is dancing or being an MMA fighter- even if your sexuality or gender identity is not what society says it’s normal. We want kids to be able to be happy with who they are. We want their parents and friends to understand and accept that there’s nothing wrong with gay, bi, pan, asexual, or transgender. There is nothing wrong with it, and we want people to understand that. Who we love does not affect our capacities._

**_And what are your plans for the future?_ **

**_DH:_ ** _We are not really making any plans. We want to be together, how that will play out we’ll see._

 **_SS:_ ** _We will probably buy a house around a forest, have a bunch of kids and grow old together. The proposal will be a disaster with both of us being a nervous wreck because we are both trying to do the same thing and our wedding will be completely insane because no-one who is friends with Lydia Martin has anything bellow that for a wedding. Or, you know, we can run away together, get married in secret and disappear for everyone’s life. Who knows? We are just sailing the sea, with no destination in mind yet._

_**We want to thank you for trusting us with something so important like this**_

**_DH:_ ** _We discussed a lot who we wanted to do this with, and we decided that this was the best way._

 **_SS:_ ** _It was between you and Ellen. So, congratulations I guess?_

 **_DH:_ ** _Jokes apart, we do want to thank you for letting us share this part of our lives with our fans through your website._

_With a lot of looks shared, giggles and overall cuteness, Derek and Stiles –or shall we say Sterek?- showed us what exactly they meant when they said that the bond their shared was strong. We do not doubt that these two were, in fact, meant for each other._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.  
> You can find me on Tumblr [here](http://www.clauxx.tumblr.com)
> 
> The title is from "Love Is On The Radio" by McFly. The lyrics don't fit all that much, but I liked it for the title.


End file.
